


生日快乐副队长

by Gladiatorism



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 21:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14839088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gladiatorism/pseuds/Gladiatorism





	生日快乐副队长

无脑pwp一发完

1

“我的天，康纳，你干嘛穿成这样？”

安德森队长回家看到康纳，震惊得撞上了茶几。他穿着男式吊袜带，卡其色的短裤，敞着领口的白衬衫和黑色的细领带，看起来禁欲又放荡。

康纳不动声色地扫描了一下汉克的心率，发现上升了37%，多巴胺和肾上腺素的血液浓度也在不断攀升。

果然有效。

取悦人类并不属于他的任何一部分代码指令。但对象是汉克安德森则另当别论。

2

马库斯得知他要加装全套性爱模块的时候，CPU的波动已经不能用剧烈来形容了。“给汉克一个惊喜？”革命领袖表情很夸张，“需要做到这个地步吗……”

“你是不是为了North什么都愿意做？”

“我也是。”

康纳经过了一番复杂的机体改造，既保留了他超凡的高速处理系统，又加装了高度精细的感知模块和齐全的性爱功能组件，可以随时开启关闭。

3

“汉克，生日快乐。鉴于蛋糕糖分太高，就用我来代替。”

“等等，康纳，你的意思是……？”

“干我。”他的脸上依然是清纯又无辜的表情。

“我的天康纳，你认真的吗，我甚至都不知道你有这方面的功能。”

“我现在有了。”

“你给自己做了升级？”

“为你准备的。”

“我，康纳，你要知道我可不是为了上你才做那些事的——”

“可是，难道你不想？”康纳又扫描了一下他的心率，他的回答不言而喻。

“妈的，先说好，我可没有和仿生人做爱的经验，假如把你弄短路了什么的我可——”

“你大可以放心，我的组件都是最好的专业级。”

“专业级，你的意思是——”

“比人类更好。”

操，管他的呢，什么道德和原则，在这样的康纳面前，已经通通烟消云散。

康纳扯着他的外套，把他拉到沙发上，坐在自己身上。他能闻到汉克身上的烟味，混杂着芒果布丁的味道。

“你今晚吃了芒果布丁？”他笑。

“拜托，不要分析我的成分！”

“我闻到的。”康纳又凑近了一点，颇为骄傲地说。

事实上他甚至能闻到男人成熟的荷尔蒙味道，那么迷人，让他的阴茎都抽动了一下。

“所以，你现在什么感觉都有了，是吗。”汉克说着，抚上康纳光洁无瑕到不可思议的后颈皮肤，轻轻摩挲着。康纳不由自主地呻吟了一下，汉克的触碰像是带着细小的电流，这是一种全新的奇异感觉，他的处理器在适应这全新的数据流，额角的小灯闪了闪红光。

“……现在我信了。”汉克俯下身去亲吻他。谢天谢地，他尝起来一点也不像钛液，反倒像是碳酸饮料掺杂着融化的冰剩下最后一点的味道。汉克有些怀疑这部分也是私人订制。他甚至能感受到康纳越来越急促的呼吸。温热的气息洒在他鼻尖，是如假包换的情欲味道。

康纳伸手去解他的裤链。被设计用来拿枪的手此时握着他的性器，他迟疑了一下，汉克的性器已经勃起，在他手里，他能感受到表面血管的每一次搏动。他忍不住扫描了一下汉克的尺寸，超过全球82%的男性。他想，还好自己扩充的组件是专业级的。

“小混蛋，你可真是个处。”汉克一只手握住康纳的，引导他上下套弄，一点点加快速度。康纳高超的学习能力，让他很快掌握了最能够让汉克舒服的力度和节奏。

他看着汉克肿胀的性器顶端渗出的丝丝前液，忍不住换了个姿势，跪在沙发前一遍继续套弄着，一边用舌尖舔弄起那个小孔和底下的冠状沟。

“康纳，操，你以后不许用这个姿势舔别的东西。”

“副队长，你的前列腺液酶含量……”

“康纳！关掉那些乱七八糟的功能！停止分析我检测我。”

康纳含着他的性器，无辜地抬眼望着他。

“既然你现在有了，如果我没理解错的话，超乎常人的敏感性器官，我想你值得一次美妙的人类性爱。你关掉那些工作用的组件，也不要联网下载什么黄片，你下载了对吧，删掉他们，跟着你的感官——感知元件来就够了。”

康纳呜咽了一声——他似乎是在说好，但口中的巨物显然使他口齿不清。他的蓝圈闪烁了几下，随后又恢复正常。

“现在，脱掉你的裤子。”

RK800的肌肉并不算太发达，但绝对是无数次精确调整得出的黄金比例。即使是他穿着制服的时候，汉克也常常被他的臀线吸引视线，现在他只穿着一双吊带袜，尺寸正好的性器在腿间半勃着，撑起一点衬衣的下摆。

“康纳，你勃起了。”

康纳不解地歪了歪头，试图理解他陈述这个事实的用意。

汉克没有给他太多思考的时间，便用那双粗糙的长着枪茧的手握上了他形状完美的阴茎，并不讲究章法，拇指偶尔掠过他粉红色的龟头，惹得仿生人一阵阵地颤抖。康纳第一次体验到这样剧烈的感觉，生物电从下体一路上窜，刺激着他的感应元件，他想求汉克慢一点停一下，但快感催使他挺起腰把自己往汉克手里送去。

“Hank，please……”

汉克握住两人的性器一起在手掌里摩擦。这画面永久载入了康纳的数据库，他从未想过人类可以用这样的方式来获得亲密的连结。巨大的快感带来的刺激使他的处理器几乎停止运转，他扶着汉克的肩膀让自己能够站稳，告诉他自己快要射精了。

汉克也被这混杂着羞耻的快感爽得咒骂了一句，而后加快了节奏，康纳呻吟着射了出来，他的仿生液体和汉克的精液混在一起，顺着汉克的手指滴到地板上。

“该死，你该不会想尝尝自己的味道？”汉克看着康纳落在他指尖的隐隐期待的目光，不得不承认，他这个癖好真的是太火辣而不自知了。

他像小猫舔牛奶一样小心翼翼地舔了一口。“咸的。我想我的是没有什么味道的，这大概还是你的味道。”他说。鉴于他听话地关闭了成分分析程序，只剩下单纯的味觉，这个词就是他能找出的最具体的描述了。

“康纳，我不得不说，你真的完全没有意识到，自己有多操蛋的可爱。”

“可是汉克，你还没有干我呢。”

汉克的理智已经崩得一根不剩了。

4

“……操。去床上，我不能你的第一次性体验从头到尾在一张破沙发上进行。”

“我不觉得有什么区别？舒适程度实际上只差27%”

“这大概是一种仪式感，康纳。不要太草率。”

康纳躺在他的床上，被他抵着膝盖，分开双腿，露出那个经过充分改造的小洞。看起来和人类的肛门几乎一样，但要更好看得多，嫩红色的皱褶锁在一起，随着呼吸一张一合，渗出些许透明的液体。

“我确定你会喜欢的。”

康纳起身利落地跨坐在汉克身上，他的衬衫都没脱，迷人的腰线在布料下若隐若现。

他握住汉克笔挺的阴茎，对准自己的后穴一点点坐下去。仿生括约肌被慢慢撑开，他湿热紧致的内里让汉克感叹了一句耶稣基督这是什么美妙造物，汉克略带弧度的阴茎恰到好处地抵着那个敏感的腺体，刺激着更多的液体分泌，汉克只稍稍一动，液体便溢出来打湿了他的床单。

普通人类的敏感点集中在前列腺，但康纳的特殊构造让他只要稍稍摩擦内壁便能获得高潮。他几乎是主动在汉克的阴茎上操弄起自己，体验着全新的感受器带来的处理器超频。他泣不成声地喊着汉克的名字，一次又一次地攀上人类意义上的美妙高潮。

5

这个晚上，汉克安德森彻底明白了锻炼的重要性，答应了康纳从此以后认真健身。而每次出任务的时候，汉克都要再三提醒康纳，记得关掉这套情趣程序。即使他知道仿生人从不出错。


End file.
